Destruction Avatar
by Bonfiore'sGirl
Summary: I guide the thing that will destroy all...  After the war is over, Aang and friends find out that towns are being destroyed!  Follow them on their dangerous journey to find the source of this new evil. Zutara, Taang, and SokkaOc
1. Prologue

I guide it so that the ones I love are safe. I nurture it so that I am not harmed. Everything in this world is destroy or be destroyed. That is how I have grown up. That is how I must live. Unfortunately for you, if something you care about crosses my path, you will not see it again. This thing I guide and nurture, it must eat. That is my job, to help it destroy what is yours in order to preserve what is mine. That is the reason I exist, and also the reason I wish I didn't. I am the calm before the storm that is responsible for your destruction. If you wish to survive, then fear me. Fear me, and run.


	2. Chapter 1 New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the segments of Fantastic Four plotline that are used here.**

Katara sighed. It had been two weeks since the war with the fire nation had been decided, and there were already other problems for the Avatar to handle! _You know, you didn't have to come!_ The water bender told herself, and she sighed again. Traveling was nice, the fresh air, the feeling of the wind in her hair, the freedom to come and go as she pleased; yet it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to settle down and live somewhere for a while. To get a set schedule to follow everyday. She wanted to call someplace home.

"That's it!" Sokka called, is voice cracking as he pointed to a large, scorched depression on the ground.

"Yeah, Sokka! Good eye! I don't even think Toph could have missed that!" Katara said sarcastically. The blind earth bender giggled.

"Oh, you're just cranky cause you have 'lady troubles'." Sokka retorted.

"I'll show you lady troubles!" His sister shouted, jumping up and whipping out her water.

"Guys! Please!" Aang called from steering Appa towards the depression, "No fighting on Appa!"

Katara sat down and crossed her arms grumpily. Toph raised an eyebrow at her. When they landed, they saw a small town, almost completely burned to the ground with no people in sight.

"What happened here?" Katara asked.

"My guess is rouge fire benders!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid, Sokka. Zuko called all of the fire benders back to the Fire Nation! There couldn't be any here!" Katara retorted.

"You mean there shouldn't be any here." Sokka argued. "But what if-"

"Be quiet!" Toph cut him off, holding a hand out to silence them. "There's someone else here!" Everyone got on their guard, searching for a sign of the enemy.

"They're running away!" Toph shouted, launching into action and darting through the rubble and maze of walls. The others followed close behind. After several minutes, they reached a dead end. Standing there, her back to them, was a girl with long, bushy brown hair. She was wearing green and brown robes in the water tribe style and black wristbands.

"Ha! We finally caught you!" Sokka yelled, pointing. The girl turned around. She had sad, green-brown eyes and stared at them for a second.

"What happened here?" Aang asked, feeling her sadness. But at his words her expression changed to a frown, and she tensed.

In a threatening voice, she said, "Do not follow me or come near me. I am warning you now, only pain and death await you if you do not heed my warning." Then she performed a water-bending move, bringing a heavy mist over the destroyed town.

Aang and Katara cleared the mist as fast as they could, but when they could see again, the mysterious girl was nowhere in sight. Toph crouched down and touched the earth. "She's gone," she reported grimly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well what do we do now?!" Sokka exclaimed. Toph made a jerking, spinning movement that sent a rock flying behind them and turned her around at the same time. The others whirled around to see what she was attacking.

"Eek!" A girlish scream reached their ears just as the rock exploded. There, in the opening to the dead end, stood two girls. One was in a red fire nation outfit Katara recognized as similar to the one she wore when she and her friends infiltrated the fire nation. This girl had shoulder length dirty-blonde hair and a nice figure. Her face had attitude and intelligence written all over it.

The other one was wearing a water tribe outfit. She had long, slightly bushy brown hair and dancing hazel eyes. She held a snow cone in her right hand and was turning around again after apparently trying to protect it from the rock Toph had thrown at them. She wore a water bottle over one shoulder so that it hung at her waist and was a little shorter than the blonde.

"Ah ha!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing at the blonde girl with glee. "See?! I told you! Rouge fire-bender! She must be the one who burned down this town! Charge!" He pulled out his boomerang and held it over his head, running straight at the fire-bending girl.

The brunette got in his way and spread out her arms to protect her friend. Sokka stopped.

"Now hold on a minute," she said, smiling nervously. "Jade wouldn't do anything like that! She's nice! She hasn't even been here for about a month! Honest!"

"She's telling the truth, Sokka." Toph said.

"Well... Why's she here then?!" Sokka exclaimed, trying to find an excuse. "I thought all fire-benders were supposed to return to the fire nation!"

Both girls looked down. "We're orphans." Jade said. "We live in the next town over. I was told I could stay at the orphanage with my friends. Lily and I came here because we saw your flying bison and wanted to meet the Avatar."

Sokka looked ashamed of himself. Lily watched him for a second, then at her snow cone and back again. "Hey, cheer up! Things happen! People make mistakes! Snow cone?" She held out her snow cone to him.

"No, I couldn't," Sokka replied, trying to do the right thing even though his mouth was watering and he couldn't take his eyes off of the icy-goodness.

"It's okay, I can make another one!" Lily said, smiling.

"Okay!" Sokka took the snow cone and took a huge bite out of it immediately. "Mmmmmmmgood!"

Lily laughed as she took a cone out of a bag she was carrying and turned water from her bending pouch into an icy ball inside the cone. "See? It's easy!"

"My name's Katara, and that's my older brother, Sokka." Katara said, holding out her hand to Jade and Lily.

"Nice to meet you!" the two new girls shook hands with the water bender. "In that case, you two must be Toph and Aang. We've heard a lot about you. We're Jade and Lily."

_Narrative: So, Jade the fire bender and Lily the water bender unofficially join the team. But what about that mysterious water bending girl? Find out next time in Destruction-Avatar!_

**A/N: Hey! This is my first official story fic, so please review. I am open to constructive criticism, but please try to word it more nicely than 'You suck!', okay? Thanks! Hope you like it! -Bon'sGirl**


	3. Chapter 2 The Town Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Avatar.**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 2 of Destruction Avatar! The story may be a little slow at the beginning, but it'll get better, I promise. Anyway, onto the fic!**

"There! That's it!" Lily called, pointing at a medium sized town.

"Okay! Yip-yip Appa!" Aang swished the reins tied to the big bison's horns and they started the decent.

"So, what's it like being with guys all the time?" Jade and Lily asked Katara and Toph.

Sokka answered, "What's that supposed to mean? You act like you've never had guy friends or something."

"Well..." Jade hesitated. The sun was going down now and the two girls had invited the others to stay at the orphanage for the night. It was about eight thirty when they entered the deserted streets of the town.

"Where is everybody?" Aang asked, his voice echoing down the streets.

"Mreow ah ah," Momo replied, peeking his head out of Aang's shirt. They'd left Appa just outside the town.

"Oh, don't tell me..." Jade mumbled glancing around. A police officer came around the corner from a side street near them.

"Hey! You kids! What're you doing out here!" The officer ran at them blowing his whistle. About five other policemen came running.

"We're surrounded!" called Toph. Everyone except for Jade and Lily got ready for a fight.

"It's alright, they won't hurt us," Jade said as she watched the men make a ring around them.

One broke away from the circle to step forward. "What do you think you're doing? Don't you know what tonight is?" He paused and glanced at each in turn, trying to find comprehension, but only found confusion. He sighed. "Tonight is Dance Night! You should all be at the dances! You, boys! Go to the boy's dance. These two officers will escort you. Ladies, you will be escorted to the girl's dance by the rest of us."

"Wait, the dances are separate?!" Sokka asked, bewildered.

"Of course they are!" replied the officer; "Girls and boys are not to have any sort of contact until they are made a match and betrothed! Now, come on, we must separate you immediately!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh! That is so unnecessary! Why would they do that? Who would live like this?!" Katara ranted as they entered the girl's dance hall.

"We would," Lily replied. Katara blushed.

"Well, look at it this way, Katara. We don't have to watch Twinkle-toes dance." Toph said with some humor. Katara started to giggle.

"Jade! Lily!" Someone called over the music. Three girls came running at the dance's latest arrivals. The one in front was a shorter girl with really short red hair. She was skinny and was wearing a basic earth bender outfit without shoes. Right behind her was another girl dressed as an earth bender. This girl had shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore blue-framed glasses and brown shoes and was only a little shorter than Jade.

The last one was dressed as a fire bender and clutched her arms to her chest as she ran so that she didn't bounce. She had long black hair and huge brown eyes. She was about the same size as Jade.

When the redhead reached the group, she hugged Jade, and then Lily. "Where have you guys been?! We were worried!" She said.

The second girl came up and repeated the ritual. When the third arrived, however, she just stood there and breathed deeply for a second, trying to catch her breathe. "Hey guys." She said.

"Who're they?" the redhead asked, motioning at Toph and Katara.

"This is Katara and this is Toph. They're traveling with the Avatar." Jade said simply, motioning to each as she introduced them.

"Really?! That's awesome! Hi, I'm Sage." She said.

"I'm Elicia." Said the brown haired girl.

"And I'm Izzy." The girl with black hair added.

"So," started Sage in a meaningful voice, "do you really travel with boys?"

Everyone in the room stopped, starting from those closest to the group and rippling to the edges of the room. All of the girls stared at Katara and Toph.

"Yeah. We travel the world with them." Toph answered. The room exploded as every girl in the entire town converged on the two benders.

"What's it like?" "Are they cute?" "What're their names?" "Do they really smell like a weasel-skunk?" "Are they mean?" "Is it true that they go through ten shirts a day and make you wash them all?"

Each girl wanted to know if the rumors they'd heard about boys were true, and after they had thoroughly questioned Katara and Toph about the ways of guys, the crowd dispersed.

"All of these girls have really never made contact with boys before." Katara stated, bewildered.

"Yeah. I think I know how they feel. Being cut off from something they've heard about and everyone else takes for granted," said Toph.

"Well, I'm glad that's over. Now we can have some fun!" Sage said smiling.

"Sage, why aren't you wearing your shoes?" Lily asked.

"Because it feels more comfortable this way. I move better, and see better. I can feel vibrations in the ground," the redhead replied.

"Really?! Me too! I hate shoes!" Toph said excitedly.

"Yeah! I know what you mean!" The two started discussing shoes and earth bending until Toph suddenly turned to face another direction.

"Katara! It's her! The girl form the ruins!" she shouted. Katara whirled around to see the girl walking around the perimeter, seemingly looking for something.

"We've got to stop her or this town will end up just like the last one!" Katara shouted back. She ran at the water bender, Toph and the others right behind. She whipped out her water.

**A/N Duh, duh, duhhhhhh. Hi! How's it going? Please, please, please review! I don't care what you say, just say something! If you don't, it's like being asked your opinion and just turning and walking away! Please don't walk away from me! Anyone can review! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading. Bye!**

**-Bon'sGirl**


End file.
